


Выжимка

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Выжимка

Если вслушаться в безмолвие, в безумие неозвученной мысли; если всмотреться в бесчувствие, в беззаконие несказанных слов, то безразлично различие одного от другого.

На целое "без".

Не достаёт этого целого "без", чтобы спокойно умереть.

Там, где звезды рождают свой круг, бьется, ждет и надеется беспокойное сердце. Сгусток огня и крови.

Там, где травы сплетаются телами; там, где небо падает на плечи неподъемным дорожным плащом; там, где дороги исчезают из-под ног, разворачивается кнут. Раз за разом.

Там, где спорят жизнь и смерть, льется соль.

Обычные человеческие слёзы.

Если не спать, если не думать, если только чувствовать, то можно встать, можно сделать первый шаг, можно уйти туда, где звезды рождают свой круг...

Все эти "если" и "без" не про них.


End file.
